The Rain Through Their Eyes
by TheG-Ghaladron
Summary: So I was re-watching the 'In The Rain Scene' from Origins part 2 cause the music is so damn good and I began noticing all these small details about how they acted and decided I'd give my writing skills a practice, rewriting the whole thing in first person. I made a focus on highlighting their emotions and thoughts, especially as they changed throughout the scene. Hope you enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1: Bug Eyed

A long day, that was only the start of it. I wasn't even thinking about the weather as I stepped outside. I thought I felt a drop hit my head so I stepped back, looked up and raised my palm to the sky. Sure enough, pinpricks of cold water strike my hand as it is covered in tiny beads. I wasn't ready for this. I groan internally and politely step back, bag in front of my knees and look at the ground, waiting, hoping, for the rain to stop. A flash of gold moves past the corner of my eye and stops. My eyes dart right instinctively. Him. He notices me and double takes maybe a centimetre before turning to me and raising his hand.

"Hey." His voice raises to the end, almost as if it's a question. Maybe he sounded hopeful. I can't be bothered deciding so I just look away, indignant yet sad. Why I do not know. I can't see him but I hear a sigh and the pop of an umbrella as well as a few footsteps into the rain. The sound of his voice reaches my ears again and I unwillingly look his way. Why?

"I just wanted you to know, that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat." I am fully looking at him now. He makes eye contact and stares at me over his shoulder with his deep, green, mesmeri- Why am I thinking like this? He looks sad. Now I'm sad too. But why?

"I swear" I don't remember getting a heart transplant but mine is beating like a rabbit's. I blink, maybe that'll clear my head. He looks down to his left, thinking about something perhaps?

"I've never been to school before." He turns forward, staring at a spot in front of his shoes and closing his eyes. "Never had friends" His eyes move up, staring hopefully at sky. Oh how I wished they'd stare at me. Wait what? "It's all sort of… new to me." The eyes, they turn back to me and he shrugs lightly, as if throwing off some imaginary burden he was carrying. He stops for a moment, I can see thoughts pushing past those stained glass domes he had for eyes before reaching a decision. His left arm extends slowly. What's he doing? As he finishes turning he looks like some kind of warrior extending a sword to a fellow. Or a nobleman proposing a dance. His pose was perfect. But what did I honestly expect from a supermodel. But what was he doing? I gasp as I realise he's handing me his umbrella. I stand dumbly for a moment, questions taking over my mind. Was he really a nice guy? Was he telling the truth? Do I trust him? What's this feeling? Why's my heart so- I catch my breath mentally but continue to stare dumbfounded.

Then I decide to reach for the umbrella, my eyes locked in his still. His wavy and shiny hair, his eyes, and his smile. It was there just a bit but it showed across his whole face. Not the practiced smile of a supermodel or a stuck-up princess (Not mentioning names) but a true smile, one with care and love behind it. Love? No that can't be right. My finger pokes his hand and we both realise that it's still closed. My hand jerks back and I see in his eyes that he realises. His hand opens and I dart mine in and out, I feel his warm and smooth palm on the outside of my hand and quickly tighten my grip nearly yanking the umbrella out of his hand. I look at his hand, then back into his eyes, my own eyes dart downwards for a fraction of a second but they keep their focus on his catlike pearls. I don't want to stop looking but my grip on the umbrella must have been too strong, something wet hits my face and my vision is obscured. I hear his voice, his laughter. The umbrella closed on my head. I lift it up slowly, trying to look annoyed but probably just seeming embarrassed. I can't help it, I let out a laugh too, a sense of warmth coming through me on the cold rainy day. He sighs and makes a small wave

"See you tomorrow" He turns away, his eyes lingering on me for just a moment longer before turning away. As he leaves, something slips out of my hand. What was I carrying again?

"U-uh-huh. See you… Tomah, toma- Ahahah. Why am I stammering?" I look at my hand in confusion as if the reason is on there. A voice says in my ear

"Heyy, I think I might have an idea" Embarrassed, I look away from it and feel warmth in my cheeks but a smile still graces my face. Adrien…


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes

What a day… I'm looking up at the rooftops as I walk outside, wishing I was back up there again, so I see the rain immediately. I had my umbrella with me even though it had been a sunny day. 'It always pays to be prepared' is what my father always said. The thought of him brings my mood down a tad but as I walk out the sight of that girl from earlier brings it back again. She's standing with her bag in her hands, waiting for the rain to stop. Maybe I can try to tell her now… I double take a few centimeters to look at her then I raise my hand to wave slightly

"Hey" I try to sound friendly but it comes out slightly desperate. Obviously it didn't set well with her as she humphs and turns away. Damnit. Forlorn, I lower my eyes and hand and pop my umbrella but as I start walking I decide to say it anyway.

"I just wanted you to know, that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat" Looking back over my shoulder I'm surprised to see her large blue eyes staring at me.

"I swear." She blinks at me, open-mouthed, but says nothing. I look to my left, thinking about what to say next, before I'm done the words come out anyway.

"I've never been to school before." My own words sadden me and I close my eyes to think "Never had friends" I look up at the rain, remembering leaping through the sky with her…

"It's all sort of… new to me." All of it. I look at her again over my shoulder, she hasn't moved. I shrug and a smile graces my lips. Not the one I usually use. Not the one of Adrien the model. A real one. Does she care? I should do something nice. A gesture to show I care. I don't need my umbrella I'm just going to the car. I extend it out to her. She just keeps staring at me before a gasp escapes her mouth and she jolts back to her senses. She keeps staring at it for a moment before her arm awkwardly jolts to life, moving upwards like a broken robot. Her finger taps my hand and jerks back and there's a second before I realize my hand is still closed. As soon as I open it her hand immediately darts in but time seems to slow as her pink skin slides against my palm. Then just as quickly, she pulls her hand out again. I suppress a surprised "Woah" as she nearly yanks the umbrella out of my hand, our eyes locked the entire time except for the fraction of a second where they look down. They stay like this till the umbrella breaks the tension, closing on her head. I can't help it. My cheeks bulge as I try to stifle a laugh but I just can't hold it. I start laughing out of joy. My eyes are closed but I hear her start to laugh as well. I feel like a warming light of unfiltered happiness is emanating from her. I break the laugh off with a sigh and raise my hand a second time for a wave.

"See you tomorrow" I turn away and start to walk down the steps. I hear her behind me, stammering out the same. When I'm far enough away, I hear a small voice

"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds"

"Pfft" I reply, rolling my eyes, "Whatever, she's just a friend" My eyes light up with this last word and I gasp

"A friend…" But deep down in my heart, a little part of me says that's not true. It's that part that makes me look back and pull my body close as if to cuddle something. _Marinette..._


End file.
